


Evelyn's... alive?

by damagederudite



Series: Damagederudite's Jeanlyn oneshots [1]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, referenced miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagederudite/pseuds/damagederudite
Summary: A day after being declared dead, Evelyn turns up at Jeanine's door at 3am.
Relationships: Evelyn Johnson-Eaton/Jeanine Matthews
Series: Damagederudite's Jeanlyn oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Evelyn's... alive?

It’s 3am, when Jeanine hears a knock on her apartment door. She places her laptop to the side and walks to the door. Who the hell would knock on someone’s door at 3am? 

She unlocks the door, she was not expecting to open it until morning, and opens it. The slightly annoyed look on her face changes to one of pure shock and horror when she sees who is there.

Evelyn Johnson. 

Evelyn was declared dead yesterday. Jeanine was going to go to the funeral in two days. She was going to bury her body. But she is standing here. That can’t be right. Of course Jeanine wants to believe that it is really Evelyn, but her mind is way too logical for that. 

“Jeanine.” Evelyn says, sounding far too much like Evelyn for Jeanine’s liking. “Jeanine,” she says again. There is something about Evelyn saying her name that is doing weird things to Jeanine. 

“E-Evelyn?” she whispers. She begins to reach out but she snaps her ar back when she remembers that Evelyn is dead. “Who are you?” she asks, her voice cold and authoritative. Someone is playing a trick on her and they will pay greatly. But how many people now about how Jeanine feels about Evelyn? 

“What do you mean? I’m Evelyn,” She looks down at herself. “Obviously.” The realisation dawns on Evelyn, her death must have already been announced. “They told you I was dead. Didn’t they?” 

Jeanine nods. “B-Because you are.” Jeanine stutters, she doesn’t know what to think anymore. “Aren’t you?” she mentally scolds herself for entertaining this by asking questions. 

Evelyn shakes her head. “I’m not dead Jeanine. I promise.” Evelyn smiles a little. 

“Prove it.” Jeanine shrugs, attempting to appear unbothered. She can’t show weakness if this really is a prank but there is a small glimmer of hope building up inside her. She is desperate for this to really be Evelyn but she would never show it. She did not take the news of her death well. She did not take it well at all. 

Evelyn thinks for a moment. She needs to think of something that there is no way anyone else could know. “Okay…” she starts, still thinking. She almost smiles when a memory comes into her mind. “When we were fourteen, we almost gave my dad a heart attack by jumping up and down on my bed in order to try and fix a lightbulb neither of us could reach. My dad came home and thought that we were having sex.” 

Jeanine opens her mouth in shock. It is her. Tears begin to roll down her cheeks. “Evelyn?” she whispers. 

Evelyn nods. “It’s me Jeanine, and I will tell you everything, just please let me inside. It is freezing out here.” 

Jeanine doesn’t even think twice before pulling Evelyn inside and slamming the door behind her. She pulls her in for a warm hug. Evelyn holds Jeanine as she cries into her shoulder. She really thought that she had lost her. Evelyn finds the whole thing incredibly heart warming. Jeanine never shows emotions like this, not even when she was a child, not even to Evelyn. 

“I thought I had lost you.” Jeanine sobs. 

Evelyn nods and begins to stroke her hair. “I know. I know.” she soothes. “I am so sorry. I should have told you but I couldn’t.” 

“You are here now,” Jeanine pulls away and studies every inch of her face. ”That is all that matters.” She remains her grip on Evelyn’s arms. She doesn’t want to let go. She is afraid that it will all be a dream. She gushes her over to the sofa. They both sit down and Jeanine manages to settle for just holding her hand. “Tell me everything.” 

Evelyn shifts on the sofa a little but still holds onto Jeanne’s hand, she knows that she needs to feel her and it is reassuring to her too if she is honest. She was so worried that Jeanine would be too angry and turn her away. She had underestimated how much the Erudite loves her and Jeanine would be heartbroken to hear that. It’s nothing against Jeanine, ever since Marcus. Evelyn has struggled to believe that people really care about her.

“Well, you know all about Marcus.” 

Jeanine nods and there is a pure look of disgust on her face. “Of course, you don’t have to say anything about that bastard if you don’t want to.” 

Evelyn grips her hand a little tighter. “Thank you.” She calms her breathing. There is something about the way that Jeanine looks at her with so much love, the way that she is still shaking, that is so reassuring to Evelyn. She looks around the room and sees Jeanine’s laptop, there are pictures of them together on it. 

“You were looking at pictures of us?” Evelyn asks, reaching for the laptop. It shows a picture of them after Evelyn passed her maths test. It had taken a lot of tutoring, but they did it, and Jeanine and her dad had been so proud. Her dad had insisted that he take a picture of the two. 

Jeanine blushes a little. “I was doing work and well… I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. That was at one.” It’s a good thing really, she doesn’t even want to think about what would have happened if Evelyn had knocked and she was asleep and missed her. 

Evelyn smiles. She can’t believe that she ever thought that Jeanine would turn her away. “So as I said, you know about Marcus. It got too much, like I had told you. The Abnegations helped me to fake my death, they said that I had a miscarriage.” Jeanine nods, remembering when Erin told her that she had died. Erin was sympathetic towards Jeanine, she knew of the afraid, and made sure to tell her when no one was around. That was definitely for the best. Jeanine cried for what felt like hours.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Jeanine asks. She would love for Evelyn to just stay with her forever but she knows that that’s not possible. They would be found out.

“I’m factionless now.” Evelyn says. She shares the same thought as Jeanine, she wishes nothing more than to stay with Jeanine for the rest of their lives, but she would never ask that of Jeanine. “I stayed with this lovely old woman last night. Her name was Joan I think. I told her that I was going to go and see a friend, you of course, and she said that I always have a place with her.” 

“She sounds like a lovely person.” Jeanine is extremely glad that Evelyn didn't tell Joan who she was meeting. If a factionless had knowledge like that, God knows what they would do with it. “I’m also glad you didn’t say my name.” she adds as a way to remind her never to in the future.

“Yeah, I thought it would be best not to.” Evelyn would never want to put Jeanine in a situation like that. 

“Would you like something to eat or drink?” It suddenly dawns on Jeanine that Evelyn is probably starving. Abnegations don't eat much as it is. Now she has to be factionless. 

“I could do with a hot drink. It’s freezing out there.” 

“Of course.” It’s almost Winter. Evelyn must be freezing. Jeanine goes to stand but freezes, she doesn’t want to let go. 

Evelyn notices. “It’s okay Jean, I’m not going anywhere.” She looks at Jeanine’s face, she looks like she's going to cry again. “I promise.” 

Jeanine slowly begins to let go of Evelyn’s hand, blinking back tears that are threatening to spill. 

“See?” Evelyn says. “I am still here.” 

Jeanine nods. She walks off to the kitchen, looking back every over second to check that Evelyn is still there. Evelyn smiles and waves every time that she does. She definitely doesn’t see how she ever thought that Jeanine would turn her away. 

Jeanine goes to get a mug out of the cupboard but drops it, her hands are still trembling. She scrambles around on the floor to pick the broken bits up. She puts them in the bin and tries again. She returns with a mug of hot chocolate. Evelyn watches as Jeanine tries not to spill it. The poor woman is still shaking like a leaf. 

Evelyn reaches out and takes it from her as soon as she is close enough. Jeanine is relieved when it makes it safely into Evelyn’s hands, she doesn’t want to lose another mug. 

Evelyn takes one sip and makes a sound of content. 

Jeanine sits back down next to her and watches as Evelyn absolutely devours her drink. “Want another one?” she asks, slightly amused.

Evelyn shakes her head and wipes her mouth. She places the empty cup down on the coffee table and turns her attention back towards Jeanine. 

“Thank you.” 

Jeanine knows that she is talking about so much more than just the drink. “Of course.” 

Evelyn lets out a small yawn. “I really should go.” she says, she is getting extremely tired and she knows that the journey back to Joan will be a long one. 

“Stay.” Jeanine blurts out. “That is if you want to of course.” she quickly adds. She doesn't want to force Evelyn into anything she is not comfortable with. She has been through so much recently.

Evelyn smiles and nods. “I would love to.” 

Jeanine smiles back. “Come on then.” She grabs Evelyn’s hand and leads her to her bedroom.

Evelyn follows her, she has spent enough time in Jeanie’s bedroom to know exactly where she is taking her. 

Jeanine opens the door and allows Evelyn to walk inside. She walks in after her and shuts it behind them. Evelyn immediately sits down on the bed, it is obvious how tired she is. 

Jeanine walks over to her drawers and pulls out an oversized t-shirt. “Here.” She hands it to Evelyn. “Put this on.” 

Evelyn thanks her before quickly changing. She is shocked by how comfortable the material is. She climbs into bed, knowing what side Jeanine prefers to sleep on.

Jeanine is already in her pyjamas, she can’t stay in her uncomfortable work clothes for too long. She switches the light off and climbs in next to Evelyn. “Good night Evelyn.” she says, planting a soft kiss on her head. 

Evelyn kisses her on the lips. “Good night Jeanine.” 

Jeanine lays awake for ten minutes, staring at the ceiling. She can’t believe what has just happened. Evelyn is alive. 

“Evelyn?” she whispers. 

“Yes?” Evelyn is still awake too but is beginning to drift off. 

“I love you.” 

Evelyn smiles and turns bright red in the darkness. “I love you too Jeanine. Never forget that.” 

The next morning, Evelyn is gone.


End file.
